World Trouble
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Evil masterminds want to capture Chris and the contestants. But they escape and are spread around the world. Now these evil masterminds are in pursuit to capture them all, so their leader can hold some tremendous power. Follow along as there will be adventure, tragedy, love, comedy, and danger and more. Hopefully they won't be alone because heroes do exist. Including 12 of them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything. All rights belong to Teletoon. No profit is being made. **

**Well its back again, here to stay. I hope you like. It was supposed to be two chapters, but decided to put it all into one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**World Trouble**

* * *

**Monday June 7, 2013 **

** 12:03pm**

** Camp Wawanakwa, End of Season 5, literally**

Chris McLean was standing atop the stage in front of the podium. He smiled victoriously knowing season five had finally ended and he was goanna crown the champion. The suspense was grueling for the campers, he liked it so much. He looked down at all of their faces and could see the anticipation in them.

He walked up to the podium and cleared his throat, pretty loud actually. As usual, he wore his usual light blue tux and his shiny black shoes.

Chef walked up next to him wearing the red dress with the matching pink crown and gloves. He wore his usual brown Chef shoes. He growled at Chris.

Chris looked at him and giggled before turning his attention back to the campers.

The campers or ex-competitors as they called themselves, were all sitting in movie theater style chairs. Four rows of 10. The thirty-eight campers each got one plus, Josh and Billy the Intern. Why Billy got one, was because he was an amazing asset to the season.

Billy himself had shaggy blond hair with light green eyes, with a black tux with red bow tie and black shoes, he skinny.

Each contestant wore tuxes and dresses as well, it was like they were at a prom or wedding or reunion. Why they had to wear sophisticated fancy clothes for a ceremony, was a reason they didn't know. Girls wore dresses and guys wore tuxes, except Eva who refused to wear a dress and needed a tux.

Chris looked at all their faces and smiled. "We are now coming to our concluding ceremony of this season. The winner will be crowned and win a million dollars."

They all cheered. The winner for the money, cheered because they won. Everyone else cheered because they would soon be able to leave and will never have to be on the show again.

Chris looked at the winner and beckoned them to come up.

Chef held the briefcase in his hands ready to present it.

The person got up from their seat which was in the front. Duncan, who sat next to her, put his fingers in his mouth and whistled at her.

She turned back and looked back at him and smiled. She was wearing her dark blue and black dress, with matching dark blue heels. Black in the back as it swirled into the back where is was blue. This person was Courtney.

"Thank you." She said as she climbed the stairs and greeted Chris and Chef.

Duncan kept whistling. He was wearing his black tux with his usual green Mohawk. For some reason, he decided to wear a leather jacket as well.

The two had somehow come back together as a couple. Through many hardships and understandings though, they accomplished it. Plus he seemed more mature now, because it was killing him he didn't grab her butt before she left. But since he was gentleman, he didn't.

Geoff was whistling as well, with Bridgette cheering next to him. She glanced over and looked over at Alejandro and saw the Latino pouting. He had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at the CIT.

"Still sore." Bridgette teased him. Bridgette and Geoff wore matching light blue clothes; him a tux and cowboy hat (yes its light blue), with his black shoes, and her dress, gloves and ponytail.

Alejandro dressed in an orange tux and black boots, just ignored her.

She shrugged and looked back and cheered some more for Courtney.

Courtney willingly shook Chris's hand as she stepped up to Chef and he handed her the briefcase. She proudly took it. Five long seasons and she finally won. She held it triumphantly over her head for all to see.

"And I'd like to congratulate our winner." Chris stated, pointing at her and stepping aside.

Courtney walked up and placed the money on the podium.

She gleamed with excitement as she looked out at the faces of her fellow ex-competitors. "I'd first like to thank myself for making it all the way." She started.

Duncan rolled his eyes but listened anyway.

"Then I'd like to thank Duncan for being so encouraging when the worst times seemed to come and for completely changing over all."

The crowd gave him applause.

"Then Gwen, for being so understanding and patient, for allowing me to release my steam, even when I threatened to beat her up on numerous occasions. Trent as well, for being a friend."

Gwen wearing a black dress and gloves looked at Trent. Trent looked back in his black tux. His guitar was resting beside him.

He reached over and cradled her hand in his. Her cheeks turned red. Yes, it's true; they are back together as a couple. After Duncan dumped Gwen for Courtney. Trent came back and accepted Gwen.

Courtney continued. "I would definitely like to thank someone who's shown me nothing but kindness no matter how much I was mean to him. Even when I beat him with a lamppost. He was forgiving and understanding, now he's one of my best friends. If it weren't for that talk, I may not have broken out of my shell. I may not have Gwen as a friend and an equal. I may not have Duncan as a wonderful changed boyfriend. Harold everyone."

The crowd cheered for the well-dressed nerd (tux and green tie, black shoes). Especially Leshawna who wore a purple dress and heels, who bear hugged the geek.

"I'd also like to thank Beth, Lindsay and Dakota for showing all girls are beautiful, no matter how they look. Noah, for showing me; life isn't fair but try to live through it anyway. Dawn and Cody for never giving up on me. Sierra for not beating me up when I talked to Cody."

Sierra blushed at this as she wore a yellow dress/heels. Some of the others chuckled.

"The biggest thanks I have to give, would have to go to Brick and Cameron. For showing me how fun life is. The final three with those two gentle man was a blast. It was an amazing time, especially when Brick came into the competition late."

Cameron in his black tux jacket and shorts just smiled. He still wore dress shoes, with his usual below the knees socks.

Brick just turned red as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. He wore an army general get up, with the camaflouge jacket and pants, and tan boots with the cap.

Courtney concluded by bowing and returning to her seat.

"Okay, guys." Chris said returning to the podium. "Anyone else want to come up and give some words? This is your final chance before you never see each other again."

Cody was about to when…

The ground began to shake fiercely.

Everyone rocked back and forth as the tremor continued.

"What is this?" Dakota screamed.

"An earthquake!" Sam screeched.

Everyone screamed as they were thrown from here and there. They landed and moved again. The stage and seats came apart as they turned to debris and moved along with the campers and others.

And like it never happened, it stopped.

12:16pm

Everyone lay sprawled throughout the area. Some buried by debris, some laying on top of others and combo.

"Wow that was unsuspecting." Chris said, sitting up from off his back. He threw a piece of stage to the side.

He looked around and saw everyone groaning.

"How'd that happen?" Trent asked. He lay on his now totaled guitar. He was upset, but more curious about the tremor.

Trent looked next to him and saw Zoey there on her stomach in her red dress. She had a bruise on her forehead, she had her double pig tails with the flower. .

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yah." She answered. "Aren't earthquakes rare for Canada?"

"I think so." Mike replied, with his dark blue tux. He sat upside down on a chair.

Chef growled as he dusted himself off and stood up. "Is everyone okay?"

He got a mixture of answers.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, but I have to be."

"Ooh, cookies."

The last one was Owen. He saw he once again somehow managed to squish Noah. He rolled off and helped the squished bookworm to his feet.

"Thanks." Noah groaned, stretching his arm back. "My favorite suit's ruined." Motioning toward his usual black one with the tie. He looked around. "And how could that tremor happen, this place isn't on a fault line."

Chef ignored their side complaints and guessed they were all alright.

He looked around at the untold damage the quake did. He knew the landscaping as well, how did the earthquake happen.

"Alright everyone." He bellowed. "Let's gather up. We don't know when another will happen."

"What about the aftershock?" Harold questioned.

"Forgot that." Chef pondered, going wide-eyed.

The ground shakes again, this one worse than the first.

"Everyone embraces yourselves." Chef yelled.

Everyone couldn't hear him over the roaring of the earth-shaking around them.

Trees fell, the lake rumbled, and animals ran in fear or fell in an attempts.

Everyone bounced around and landed everywhere. They were all struck in fear as they hoped it would soon end.

Duncan somehow landed on the beach on his back when the quake stopped. He looked around and could feel the sand getting in his pants. He scowled.

"Damn, quake." He hissed. He sat up and looked down at his lap.

Courtney somehow managed to land on him, sprawled out across his legs. The two were kind of in an x shape.

She grabbed her head as she sat up and looked around. "Please tell me that was the last one?"

Duncan couldn't answer because he didn't know.

He then gasps as he looks to the left farther down the beach.

Courtney props herself up and looks at him. "What's wrong?"

Duncan simply points a trembling finger down the beach coast.

Courtney rolls her eyes and looks. But she to gasped and was struck with fear.

The two screamed for mercy.

They both saw a crack in the earth that was heading in their direction. Opening a hole in the earth, the ground they were sitting on.

Owen saw this, "We're all goanna die." He screamed.

Everyone else screamed as well as they awaited their doom. To be sent into the abyss.

* * *

**Wednesday June 9, 2013- 2 Days Later. 3:33pm**

**Location: Some place somewhere.**

Three figures were standing around a table cluttered with papers, coffee mugs, pens, weird small technology pieces, and other paraphernalia. Two were male, the third was female. A single light cast a glow upon them as it swung gently from the ceiling. Other than some monitors.

"Damn, they escaped." One figure said, slamming his fist on the table. "That's not good…"

"Com, down Ralph." Another figure said. "We'll get that no good human being."

"We first have to deal with those others who had to intervene." A third, the female said, a bit angered.

"What do you suppose we do?" The second figure asked, looking at her.

"For now, we have to get to those 37 before they do." She replied, turning away and facing the other way. She was peering at a bunch of television monitors, total of sixteen. Each one pointing at a different location.

"How did they manage to do that?" She added. "Get them from the island to, well everywhere."

Ralph and the other guy just stood quiet, they didn't know.

"What about that intern and ex-host?" The second figure asked.

"I don't care about them." She said. "But master wants that chef and 38 campers." She turned back and looked at them. "Especially that host."

"Andrea, what do you suppose we do then?" Ralph asked.

"We already have Irene on her way to capture our first bunch." Andrea replied. She looked back at the monitors, where she saw three teenagers. Three teenagers that were very familiar, so familiar, she knew them.

"And what about the 'Heroes?'" The second figure asked. Imitating quotation marks with his fingers for the last word.

"Who, Drake, Savannah, Taylor, Daphne, and Tyson?" Andrea smirked. "Leave them to Zaiden. As for now, we wait."

"What's so important we capture these teenagers anyway?" Ralph asked. "It's only Chris we want."

"I don't know for sure." Andrea spoke. "Zaiden wasn't specific."

"Besides, if we do capture them." The second unnamed figure spoke. "We get our big bonus, we've been waiting for."

Ralph smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Aim in there, brother."

The second figure looked at him. "We're not brothers."

"Just a figure of speech, Donny." Ralph implied.

"It's Donald." The figure spoke.

"Enough chit chat." Andrea spoke. "The faster we capture these brats, the better."

"Well, it's not goanna be as easy as we thought when we first lured Chris into doing a fifth season." Donald said. "We were sure our plan would work. But Drake had to interfere and now they're scattered."

"It may be long and hard." Andrea sighed, "But we can do it."

"Yah." Ralph agreed, slamming the table.

"Besides." Andrea added, smirking evilly. "We already have three." She turns and looks at a three other figures standing in the shadows. Side by side, not making a movement, not making a sound.

Donald and Ralph look at them.

"I almost forgot they were there." Ralph admitted. "They're so quiet. It's like they don't have a mind of their own." He burst out laughing.

"Anyway, Drake did get in the way," Andrea sighed, "And now 12 of those brats have the talismans. We need them for the final phase."

"They have like magical powers don't they?" Ralph asked.

"Well one can make its user invisible while another allows super strength," Donald said, smiled, "But all 12 combined will give the holder trendous power."

"Power that rightfully belongs to Zaiden," Andrea added.

_Buzzing sound_

Andrea looks down and grabs a walkie talkie. She presses the button and speaks into it.

"Andrea." A female voice said.

"Irene." Andrea responded. "You in range."

"Almost." Irene spoke. "We should be three less in a short few."

"Excellent." Andrea spoke. "Which three are they?"

"I don't know names." Irene said, "I think one of them is C..."

* * *

**3:30pm, same day, Somewhere in Western USA**

Three people lay unconscious on the ground in the middle of a rainforest. Tall trees were everywhere with other green vegetation.

A small baby deer comes and walks over to one of the figures and sniffs them. It then bites the sleeve of the person's tux. It takes a piece off and starts to nibble on it as it looked down at the unconscious person's face. This person lay on their back.

"Ugh." The person groaned as they began to slowly rise. They started to awaken and lift themselves into a sitting position.

The baby deer got frightened and ran away scared.

This person didn't even seem to notice the deer as they grabbed their head, which seemed to minoraly hurt.

They glance around and slowly notice their not back in Kansas, or Camp Wawanakwa. They see the tall trees and bushes and dirt covered ground. They saw the baby deer cowering behind a tall bush. There tuxedo is a bit dirty, but not as bad as he thought it might be from sleeping on the ground.

He glanced over and saw two more companions still unconscious on the ground.

"How did I get here?" The person thought to themselves. "The last thing I remember was the ceremony. Courtney getting her money. The earthquake, then a bright light and then nothing. How'd I survive?"

The person was coming up with more questions than answers.

They crawled over to his female friend and rubbed her shoulder.

"Dawn, wake up." He called.

The blonde, still in her dark green dress/heels, slowly arose, propping herself up with a hand.

"Noah." She said, slowly realizing what he did. "We're in a forest."

"I see that." Noah replied, looking around and noticing no civilization anywhere.

Dawn also looked around, she looked down and noticed Noah's sleeve was torn.

"How'd that happen?" She asked.

Noah looked down and just noticed it. "I have no idea."

"Ugh, where am I." A third person said, rising and looking around. "This isn't my bedroom." He glanced over and saw Dawn and Noah.

"What are you doing in my dream?" He asked.

Noah rose to his feet and cracked his back. "Sorry to tell yah. It isn't a dream."

The person gasped as they looked around in disbelief.

"How'd we get here?" Dawn asked.

"Yah, the last thing I remember was that earthquake. Then something else." The other person added. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his black tux.

"I remember all that as well." Noah added. "We won't get any answers sitting here. Let's find out where we are."

"What, you suppose, we aren't in Canada?" The other person asked.

Noah shrugged. He looked around and could see it wasn't the forest of the island.

Dawn could also sense this. This place was unfamiliar and new.

"I have a feeling we're not in the country we once use to." She said.

"Where are we then?" The other guy asked.

"I have no idea, Cody." Noah sighed. "Let's go find out."

Cody and Dawn agreed, since it was better than nothing.

They followed Noah through the trees and bushes. They walked and walked, not having any idea, where they were, how they got there, if the way they were going in the right direction, didn't know where everyone else was, if they were indeed not back in Canada, and etc.

* * *

**3:39pm**

A bush rattles and the baby deer comes out and glances at the three as they grow fainter in the distance

It hears a branch break. The deer turns and runs away in fear.

A figure steps out from behind a tree and watches as Noah, Cody and Dawn walk away.

"You three shall not escape." She said to herself as she followed. Staying out of sight.

* * *

**4:12pm**

Noah, Dawn and Cody had walked for around a half hour when they came upon a road in the middle of the forest. They looked one way and saw it curve to the left. They looked the other way and saw it go straight on until farther down it curved to the right.

"So we follow it and hope we find people?" Cody asked.

"Sounds right." Noah said, walking down the road.

Cody and Dawn look at each other before following.

* * *

**4:36pm**

24 minutes later, they were still walking and saw that there was still no human life in sight.

Dawn wasn't tired, but her feet were starting to hurt. "Can we take a short break?" She asked.

Cody and Noah turn back and saw she had slowed down a bit.

"Yah, sure." Noah said.

Dawn nodded and sat down on a tree stump.

Noah looked at her and forgot she had heels on, so it was goanna be hard for her to walk a long time in those. Especially on such uneven ground. Luckily the road was better than the forest though

Dawn reached down and rubbed the back of her heel. When she reached down she felt something peculiar. She looked down and at her ankle and saw some weird contraption.

She brought her foot as close as she could so she could look at it.

"Hey, guys." She called them.

Cody and Noah looked at her to acknowledge they heard her.

"What is this?" She asked pointing at the contraption.

Cody and Noah come over and inspect it. They never seen anything like it before.

"Looks like a tracking tag." Cody observed.

"A tracking tag." Noah repeated. "Why would someone want to know our every step for?"

"Beats me." Cody responded.

Dawn looked down and noticed the boys had similar ones.

"You have them to." She pointed to their ankles.

They look down and see them as well.

Cody bends down and feels it. It was smooth, cold and made of metal. A single round piece of machinery. There was a number in big bold. He looked and saw it was the number 06. It also had his name and a dial clock screen. The numbers all read zero, a small word, off next to it was green.

"Hmm." He said, studying it.

Noah looked at his and saw his had the number 12 on his. Dawn had 27.

"What are the numbers for?" Noah pondered out loud. Random numbers.

"And these dial clocks." Cody pondered himself. "They almost look like those ones on bombs."

Noah shrugged, hopping they weren't.

"Actually they kind of look like those anklets from the movie Condemned, with Stone Cold Steve Austin in it." Cody observed.

"Except this is real life." Noah said to him.

Cody shrugged this off. "Just saying, we should keep an eye on them."

"If you say so." Noah remarked. Then a weird thought came across his mind. "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Cody asked, looking at his.

"If we wanted to change clothes we can't." Noah said.

"Why would that be?" Cody asked, not fully paying attention.

"Because these things are skin tight." Noah said, pulling on it. It wouldn't budge.

Cody and Dawn then felt how tightening it was on their ankles. Cody looked down and saw it was binding not only his ankle but his pant leg as well.

"So looks like we'll be stuck in dirt covered clothes until we find out who put these on." Noah said, tugging some more, in hope of prying it off. No such luck.

"Let's just keep walking." Cody suggested. "Maybe who ever put this on is close to here."

"Perhaps." Noah suggested. He looked over at Dawn. "You able to walk now?"

"Yah, I should be fine." Dawn assured as she stood up.

"What about later?" Cody said, "Those heels can't be good for a mile long walk."

Dawn looked down at her feet and at her green high heels.

"I'll be fine." She assured.

"You positive." Noah said. "We could lend you our shoes if yah want?"

Noah sat down and unlaced his fancy shoe and took it off. He hand it to her with his now bare black socked foot on the ground.

"No, no." She pushed it back toward him. "I should be fine."

"Positive." Noah said.

"Positive." Dawn replied. "It was very sweet of you to suggest it though. If it comes down to it, I'll go barefoot."

"All you have are stockings." Noah said looking down at her light green feet. "I don't want to take the chance of glass or splinters. So if you need a shoe. I lend mine."

"Man, Noah, you really care." Cody joked with him.

"Hey." Noah rolled his eyes. "We don't have any idea where we are and we don't know how long it will take to get to where ever it is we're going."

"You have a point." Cody admitted.

Dawn just smiled at her nice friend that was Noah.

Noah put his shoe back on and stood up.

He sighed as Dawn was hard to convince, "Okay, but if you need to rest again. Tell me."

She smiled and nodded

They walked down the road with the figure still following them.

The figure that had been watching them smiled, "They're just making it way to easy. They're heading right for my trap." She smirked evilly as she slowly and quietly followed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Remember to leave a review.**

**I will post more soon, cause this will be my most priority. **

**Known location: Noah, Dawn, Cody**

**Unknown location: Chris, Chef, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Justin, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Ezekiel, Blaineley, Josh, Brick, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria, B, Sam, Scott, Lightning, Dakota, Staci, Billy the Intern**

**People captured: Unknown, unknown, unknown (they are three people from above)**

**Yet to be introduced: Drake, Savannah, Taylor, Daphne, Tyson, Zaiden**

**Already introduced: Irene, Donny, Andrea, Ralph**

**More to come because this is only the start. What are talismans? Where is everyone? What are those anklets? Who are these new people?**

**Fun fact, the talismans, if you watched Jackie Chan Adventures, you'll known what they are.**

**Soon to be updated again. **


End file.
